


To Trust Him with His Nightmares

by xav1ax



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dealing With Trauma, M/M, Post-Canon, Reunions, Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xav1ax/pseuds/xav1ax
Summary: 过去的七年之内Peter都无人可与倾诉。





	To Trust Him with His Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [To Trust Him with His Nightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168201) by [stillahavsvinden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillahavsvinden/pseuds/stillahavsvinden).
> 
> Thanks for the permission!<33

_月光石号_ 已不再停靠于她在韦茅斯港的老地方。不过，回想着他父亲的指示，Peter还是很容易就找到了她——停泊在众船之中，随着轻柔起伏的海水晃动着。

  
他们家的旧船。船头有不少凹痕，船体遍布斑驳锈迹。曾几何时，Peter差不多把所有空闲时间都花在船上。然后敦刻尔克的事发生了。在那之后，很长一段时间内，Peter虽然没有完全放弃航行，也不愿再呆在甲板下。从法国回来后，还不得不由他的父母去把地板擦洗干净——Peter至今回想起来仍对此感到难为情。

  
即使是现在，在七年之后，Peter依旧未能做到在想起这艘船的同时不感觉像被人击穿了胸膛。他已经在韦茅斯待了三天，终于鼓足了勇气。他可不能没跟这艘忠心耿耿的老船打个招呼就离开。

  
Peter踌躇了一小会儿。或许不止一会儿，直到那股子冲动强烈到无法抵抗。他一跃登上了甲板，一如既往的敏捷。船的晃动需要花些时间来适应，但Peter发现这奇异地令人舒适。自从因为工作搬到伯恩茅斯后，他还没有踏上过船只呢。当然，那儿是有不少出航机会的，但他觉得没什么意义。

  
Peter低头看着足下。地板的缝隙中仍残留着焦油凝固后留下的污渍。它们大概能被擦洗掉，但其实也没什么必要——Peter沉思着。右舷布满了被ME 109低空扫过时留下的弹孔。虽然Peter的妈妈曾提议把这些孔洞修补好，他们也从未真的去做——既然船还能浮起来。

  
Peter好好检查了月光石号，完整地从船首到船尾走了一遍（但没有走下船首舱），正准备上岸，突然感觉有人在盯着他看。

  
一个站在码头上的金发男人。

  
“下午好。”

  
有那么一秒Peter确信是来了一阵潮水把月光石号卷走了，使他头晕目眩，而他调动起陌生的力量才来到这里。有好一会儿他除了瞪着眼什么也做不了。他记起了这张脸，但想不起名字。

  
“Collins。”那个飞行员说着，把手伸过船缘。“我想我们还没有正式相互认识过。”

  
Peter爬过来，握住他的手。“Peter。”

  
“啊，我记得你的名字。”那人，Collins，回应道。

  
Peter的脸烧了起来。“好吧。”

  
Collins眯着眼看了看太阳——他做着这个动作，看上去和他们初次相遇而他做相同动作时一样年轻，而那大概就是Peter现在的年纪了。

  
Peter走到船头，轻微摇晃着，但这与月光石号的晃动毫无关系。踉踉跄跄地，他把那人拉上了甲板，依然不太能相信所感知到的这一切。

  
“你在这里做什么？”Peter一问出口，立刻意识到这听起来有多无礼。

  
“只是路过。”Collins答道，一点儿也不恼，“想着可以来看看你们的船是不是还在这儿。”

  
他扫视了一圈海港，而Peter不知道该说点什么。这看起来太过碰巧了——他们居然会在这里偶遇。或许不是个巧合，但现在也不重要了。

  
“呃，嗯，她是还在这儿。”Peter边咕哝，边胡乱比划了一下，“我今天也只是过来查看一下她的情况。其实我已经不住在这里了所以——”

  
“你不住在这儿了？”Collins问。

  
Peter摇摇头。  
“那你这几年都在做什么呢，Peter？”Collins又问。Peter很想知道这是不是他第一次叫自己的名字。

  
“啊，嗯，我去读了大学，拿到了文学士学位。现在在办公室工作。”

  
“真了不起。”Collins微笑着夸奖Peter，而后者忍不住为自己不足挂齿的成就感到一阵孩子气的自豪。那其实或多或少只是一种分散注意力的方式：通过学术追求来掩盖内心的波澜起伏，借助逻辑分析来抑制情感的暴风骤雨——但他不会向任何人承认这一点的。这不是他理想中的未来，但话说回来，这也不是一个能谈论“梦想”云云的好时代。

  
“总之，这有些一言难尽。”Peter回应道。他顿了一下，又补了一句：“你赶时间吗？”

  
“我？我有无尽的时间——也就是说，直到后天。”Collins回答道。

  
“想去喝一杯吗？”Peter提议。

  
“我正想问你有没有达到饮酒法定年龄，”飞行员微微咧嘴笑着，“但你当然到啦。走吧。”

  
Peter下了船，找了找方向，然后领着他们俩去了一家不错的、能看到海港景色的酒吧。这里可没什么隐私可言，他们也花了一些功夫在某些话题上绕圈子。但除此之外，Peter对Collins的存在感到奇妙地舒适——一旦他开始习惯之后。不过他间或也会有些恍惚，以为坐在对面的男人会在他眨眼之间消失。

  
Collins问了问Peter的生活如何——战后生活——并告诉他自己在RAF服役期间的种种故事。但他并没有和Peter分享更私人的事——Collins克制着自己，正如Peter所做的那样。

  
坐了一会儿，Peter提议要带Collins到韦茅斯的海滨四处转转。而在水岸边令人愉悦的熙熙攘攘之中，Peter感应到他们之间的气氛有所改变。这是一个被自己从溺水中救回来的人。如果他对此感觉怪异，那Collins的感受又会是如何？Peter宁愿不去深思，这会使他感觉有些名不副实的自大——他只是做了他该做的。

  
与许许多多别的无法抛诸脑后的记忆一般，Peter始终无法忘记在Collins的飞机坠落后，父亲厉声坚持前去查看他是否还活着时语气中尖锐的失望之意。说实话，如果当时是由Peter拿主意，他们会放任Collins溺亡。

  
一阵颤栗袭来。Collins没有无视掉它。

  
“你还好吗？”他边问，边用余光瞥了一眼Peter。

  
他们已经走到了海港尽头。

  
“还好。”Peter回答，却没有回应Collins的注视，而是走下了码头，重重坐在一条长椅上，远眺着船坞。

  
Collins的脚步稍微犹豫了一下，但最终，他还是坐到了Peter身旁，没有要求他解释或者回神；Peter很感谢这一点。

  
当他们之间的沉默开始变得无法承受时，Peter开口道：“你有希望自己能做得更多过吗？”

  
Collins并未对这个问题感到意外，不过他深思熟虑了好一会儿才给出回答。

  
“当然了。”他说，“但，你知道，这并不总能取决于我们。”

  
“我——”言语卡在了Peter的喉咙里，“我们本来打算不管你的。但我父亲坚持要过去确认你是否还活着。我不想他去，因为……”他深吸一口气，硬着头皮接着说，“因为上一个我们救的人弄伤了George。”

  
Peter注意到身旁的人直起了身子——他还记得。不是具体的事件，因为当时没人告诉他；但他记得George。

  
Collins询问的声音很轻柔，“发生了什么？”

  
Peter能说什么呢？要怎样开始来叙述一个他已经伴之而生了七年的故事？

  
“他撞了他一下。那个军官撞了George。然后George摔下了舱梯。我没想到——”

  
_我没想到那会——让他丢了性命。我还确信George会好起来的。_

  
“而我忍不住——”他试着再次开口，“我会忍不住去想这都是我的错。”

  
“为什么呢？”Collins问。

  
Peter因为羞愧而满脸通红。这羞愧几乎像是有了自己灵魂的生物，寄居在他体内。

  
“因为……”他哽了一下，“因为我把他锁在了床舱里。那个军官。我以为我爸爸想让我这么做来着。可是他恐慌发作了然后闯了出来。也许如果我没有——如果我没有把他锁在下面的话……”

  
他说不下去了。眼泪代替了言语。

  
Peter半是希望Collins会绷紧神经，会评判他的所作所为，会离他而去；但Collins没这么做。他的存在抚慰了他。

  
过去的七年间Peter都无人可倾诉。他不能告诉父亲；他父亲倒是尝试过，然而那时一切在Peter的脑海里还太过鲜活。他本想和George谈谈——本想告诉他他们横渡海峡到达敦刻尔克又返航的那一整天发生的事——可在那之前，George已经不在了。George就非得跟来，他就是这么倔。

  
等Peter终于缓过气来，而那一阵突如其来的汹涌泪意也已过去，他接着说道：“那就是为什么我觉得我们不应该去……救你。我很抱歉——那是不对的……”

  
“嘿，”Collins安静地说道，“我还活蹦乱跳地活着呢。随它去吧。”

  
尽管悲痛还在Peter心中翻滚，他还是感觉好了一些。

  
“你知道，我一点也不为自己那天所做的事感到自豪。”Collins也对他吐露心声，“我叫你父亲把那些人丢下。那些浮在油里的人。但如果我有提高警惕的话，我本不会被那些德国人击中然后不得不迫降的。我本可以帮Fa——”

  
这次他触及到了那个痛处——他自己的痛处。Collins沉默下来，扭开了头。  
  
叹了口气，他接着说道：“那天就没人做出什么正确的决定。战争中从未有过。你只能做一个决定，然后坚持下去。那是一种托付。它也许不是最佳的选择，但总比优柔寡断要好。”

  
Peter点点头。他想让Collins知道自己懂得他所说的，即使这些言辞还不能一下祛除他心中的伤痛。

  
Collins把头转回来，面向大海。他摇了摇头。

  
“你在战争里失去太多了，小家伙。我都明白。”

 * * *

 

他们在那儿待到了傍晚时分；夕阳缓缓沉入海平面，把他俩也染成了红色。在那之前，海风就已渐渐凛冽起来。

  
远处港口边电影院一定是刚结束一场放映，人潮涌动，叽叽咕咕地笑闹着散场而去。女士们踩着高跟鞋、挽着殷勤的男士们，咔嗒咔嗒地走着。一些单身的女孩朝Collins的方向投来爱慕的眼光。Peter有点看不下去了。他好奇Collins是否也注意到这一点，因为接下来他就清了清嗓子。

  
“我快冷死了，”Collins说，“走吧，咱们回家。”他拍拍Peter的肩膀，两人一齐站了起来。

  
当然了，Collins不能把Peter带到哪儿去，因为他完全不知道Peter父母的住处，所以更像是Peter在Collins的陪伴下自己走回家。不管怎么说，Peter都非常感激。有个人陪在身旁总是很好的。Peter曾独自在这些街道中穿行了那么多年，直到他把它们全都抛开了。

  
他们从大路拐下，走进住宅区的一片静谧之中。道路蜿蜒在温柔起伏的小山丘上。几幢或高或低、外形相似的小屋点缀着半山腰。

  
到了山顶，Collins扭头去看他们一路所沿经之处。Peter知道这景色可相当了得：夕阳最后一缕余晖下，被大海拥抱着的小镇。Peter是注定要临海而居的——即使在敦刻尔克的一切发生后。

  
“很美的夜晚，”Collins赞道，“天空很清澈。”

  
“是啊。”

  
比起大海，Collins _总会_ 更留意天空。他转回Peter身边，两人接着往Dawson家走。

  
窗户一片漆黑。Peter在口袋里摸索着钥匙，然后打开门。屋子深处传来一阵轻轻的喵声。

  
“没事儿，Smudge，是我。”Peter说着。

  
“你们养了只猫？”

  
“是啊。爸妈出门的周末由我负责照顾她。”Peter边解释，边跨过门槛。

  
“所以你现在一个人住？”Collins问。

  
“是啊。”Peter缓慢地开口，“其实这就是我来这儿的原因。我是说，来韦茅斯。”

  
Collins点点头。

  
沉默又降临到他们之间。这就是结束了吗？是该Peter送Collins离开，祝愿彼此会再次相见，即使他们都心知肚明这大概不会发生的时候了？

  
“那么，呃——”Collins清清喉咙，“很高兴见到你，Peter。”

  
“为什么不进来坐坐呢？”Peter问道；这句话就这么从他嘴里溜了出来。

  
本已转过身准备离开的Collins停住了脚步，注意力转回Peter身上。有那么一秒他仔细研究着Peter的表情，而Peter尽了全力来保持镇静而若无其事。他不想把Collins吓走，也不想显得忘乎所以。

  
“我是说，除非你还要去别的地方或者……”他迅速磕磕绊绊地补充道。

  
“噢，没有，我没有。”Collins应道，声气里暗藏着笑意。他迈步进来。Peter关上了前门。

  
“唔，你想喝点什么？茶？”Peter问道，为两人在他童年的家里感到一丝忸怩。

  
“茶就很好，如果你坚持的话。”Collins稍稍咧嘴笑了一下。

  
Peter在厨房里忙活了一会。茶煮好后，他又回转向他的客人。

  
他发现Collins正盯着客厅里的某件事物。

  
是照片。Peter和他哥哥James的照片。

  
穿着RAF制服的James。

  
Peter和Collins坐到桌边，啜饮着茶水。一两分钟过去后，Collins缓缓放下他的茶杯。“介不介意我——？”他示意那些照片。

  
“噢，不，完全不介意。”Peter答道；虽然如果他真的不介意，他的心也不会如此在胸膛内砰砰作响。

  
Collins缓步走向那壁五斗柜，几乎是充满敬意地。他微微俯身，凝视着照片中的面孔。Peter感到一阵奇怪的羞怯——那些他的照片至少有十年的岁月了——但他随后意识到Collins感兴趣的当然不是自己，而是那个穿着RAF制服的男人。

  
“你哥哥看起来和你很像。”他评论道。

  
“James？啊，是的，很多人都这么说。‘一个豆荚里的两颗豌豆’。”

  
虽然从来不是以这种方式——都是说Peter像James，而不是反过来。

  
“我敢说你穿制服一定也很好看。”Collins又加了一句，以玩笑的口气，“不过最好是不必非得穿上一件。”

  
Peter感觉脸颊热了起来。他的心简直快要跳出来了。

  
“我是向海军应征了来着，”他说，“只是还没有上战场。”

  
“除了敦刻尔克那次。”Collins指出，“你很幸运。也许你认为不是这回事，但——”

  
“是啊，我爸原来也老这么说。”

  
Collins转过身来，面向桌子。“而你不信？”他扬起一边眉毛问道。

  
“我没有，”Peter有点抗拒地回答道，“我只是——我觉得我还没有……还没有履行自己的义务。”

  
“我很确定你已经尽到了。”Collins说，“战场外一样有任务。”

  
Peter的手此时正安放在桌上，挨着他的茶杯。Collins走过来，一刹那间Peter以为Collins是朝他的手而来。他告诉自己保持镇定。

  
_让他来握你的手。_

  
可是Collins又退了回去，有些慌张地移开了视线。

  
然后Peter下定了决心。他猛地抓住了Collins的手。他们两人都惊了一下，抬头看向彼此。Peter确信自己搞砸了：他打破了魔法，打破了彼此间的默契——

  
这一刻仿佛要凝固至永远。

  
然后，Collins翻过手掌，把Peter的手反攥在手心里。他的手温暖而粗糙；这粗糙令Peter更剧烈地颤抖起来。

  
他不能再承受了。

  
Peter从椅子上跳起来。另一个人没有立刻跟上——他犹豫了一下。但Collins随即拿定了主意似的，慢慢从椅子上站起来。Peter领着他上楼，而他紧随其后，来到前者的旧屋子——它不完全是他仍住在这里时的模样了，而他对此感到很庆幸。

  
他们在门口站了一会儿。Peter快被自己耳中的脉搏声震聋了。缓慢地，试探性地，Collins缩短了他们之间的距离，捧起Peter的脸。Peter仍比Collins矮一些，他得扬起头来吻他。

  
这些年间Peter也亲吻过一些女孩，但这次的感觉完全不同。Collins的嘴、Collins抚着他脸的双手都知道该如何把一切进行下去。这是不对的，Peter知道，那正是为什么他很感谢Collins的决心。

  
他们从接吻中分开了。Peter感觉Collins正凝望着自己，却不敢去回应这目光。取而代之的是，他恍恍惚惚走向了自己的床，直到床沿撞上腿后时才停了下来。Collins先在这张窄窄的床上躺下来；Peter最终躺在了上面，不过既然Collins似乎并不介意，他自己当然也不。

  
“嘿，”Collins屏住呼吸说道。

  
Peter抬起头，不解地看着他。他的眼眸闪烁在一片昏暗中。

  
“你还好吗？”Collins问。

  
Peter发出一道半是难以置信半带气恼的气音。“嗯。”

  
但这次Collins没有开玩笑的意思。“我只是想确认一下。”他说。

  
“我很好。”Peter回复道。

  
一个柔和的微笑浮上Collins的面庞。“我相信你。”

  
他又捧起Peter的脸，但这次Peter是那个把嘴唇覆上来的人。他感觉Collins退缩了一下，而他对此同时感到感激和失望。他想要靠得更近，想要一直紧贴着Collins。

  
Peter甚至还没意识到，他的衬衫就已经被半褪下来了——Collins正把他们从Peter的肩头除去。

  
指尖颤抖着，Peter也去解Collins的衬衣纽扣；有一瞬间，Peter几乎不能相信Collins是真实的人类、不能相信这些衣物下真的存在一个人。

  
Collins有力的双臂环抱着Peter，而Peter喘息着，感受着Collins的勃起抵着他自己的；一阵电流窜过他的身体。他未作他想——也许他应该那样做的，因为Collins有点被他开始笨拙地摸索着自己裤子的样子逗乐了。

  
“干嘛？”Peter悄声问。

  
Collins摇摇头，脸上还残留着一个傻笑。“没事，别担心。”

  
Peter吞咽的声音比自己本所意愿的更大声。他拽下了Collins的裤子。

  
“过来，”Collins突兀地坐起身来，“让我来帮你。”

  
然后他也脱下了Peter的裤子。

  
不一会儿他们的躯体又交叠在一起——这一次是肌肤相亲着。当Peter滑下一只手、并用它握住Collins的时，Collins没有阻止他。年长些的这一个后仰着头，发出微不可闻的喘息；Peter的头有规律地摆动着。

  
Collins的手也伸入了他俩之间，而Peter当下差一点就高潮了。但他不愿意；他现在不想要一次快速而不完全满足的性——这次不行。尤其不能和Collins这样。

  
他推开了Collins的手。

  
Collins在他身下绷紧了身子。“你想让我停下来吗？”

  
“不，我——”在Collins的注视下Peter支支吾吾地开口；而当Collins眼中流露出恍然大悟时，他更加不知道该怎么说了。

  
“你想要再做些别的？”

  
Peter说不出口，因此他退而求其次，选择直接悄无声息地跨坐在Collins的髋部。Peter面红耳赤，而Collins的脸也差不多。他在Peter身下大声吞咽着。

  
“啊，那好，”Collins尽力以若无其事的口吻回应道，靠肘部撑坐起来，“我刚得了个……我包里有一个。”

  
“哦，好。”Peter快速说，从Collins大腿上滑下来。

  
他冲下楼，又回来。

  
“他们会在军队里分发这个。”Collins似乎想让气氛松快一点。

  
“然后你就拿上了？”Peter说。他立刻意识到自己的话可能会被误解，但就是忍不住感到一点点妒忌。Collins到底和多少人睡过？

  
Collins本可能把这当成一句嘲讽，但事实上他朝Peter干巴巴地笑了一下。

  
“我只拿了两个。”

  
Peter的脸又烧了起来——他可没什么好选的。

  
他在Collins戴上安全套的时候挪开了视线。不知怎么的，这反倒令Peter确定了这一切都是真实的、正在发生的。正因如此，这一切开始变得不那么充满激情，而更深思熟虑——也更有意义。

  
“好了。”Collins躺下身去，而Peter重又凝聚起决心。

  
Collins的眼睛从未离开过调整着自己姿势的Peter半分。那花了点时间，但Collins可是个有耐心的人。长达七年的等待后，大概有人会忍不住失去耐性，但很明显Collins不是其中之一。

  
“我的天哪。”

  
这几个字从Peter口中讷讷而出。Collins正看着他。出于某些原因Peter确信自己知道Collins在想什么——他觉得Peter是多年以来他见过最美的事物。

  
Peter模模糊糊地感受到埋在自己发间的Collins的手。他把Peter拉进一个亲吻；他们的身体开始撞击着彼此。

  
Peter紧抓着Collins的肩膀作为支撑，并把头靠在Collins的颈弯，深吸着他的气息。他只大概意识到自己在发出声响——一些安安静静的胡话。Peter不再受自己控制了。他不再抗拒，让Collins来照料一切，和他自己。

  
Peter没有坚持很久；一切对他来说有些太多了。而当他躺靠在Collins胸膛上时，Collins的手指抚过Peter的头发。他叹息般问：“你还好吗？”

  
问语花了甜蜜的好一会儿才到达Peter的大脑。

  
“嗯。”他也喘着气答道。他的身体还是热腾腾、汗津津的；Collins的也是。

  
他让Peter缓了好一会儿，然后开口。“想让我继续吗？”

  
Peter点点头。“好。”

  
Collins把Peter放在发烫的床单上，又在他双腿间安放好自己。没过多久，Peter惊奇地望着Collins的表情发生了愉悦的变化。

  
Collins最终躺到Peter身边。他们都为自己在Peter这挤挤挨挨的小床上找到了合适的位置。他们的胸膛一致地起伏着。Peter奇异地感觉自己变回了正常人——原来他的肉体还能给予他悲伤以外的东西。他偷偷瞥了一眼身侧的人，好奇——希望——Collins也有相似的感受。他只是伸出一只手揽着他，把他拉向自己。这感觉很好，特别是这时候，Peter身上的汗水在变凉，使他打起冷颤来。  
Peter突然意识到了一个事实，那就是他已经很久没有被好好拥抱过了。他的父母对情感表露一向慷慨，可那是曾经；即使是他们也已略微变得冷漠，因为发生了……

  
“我没怎么考虑到你，在撤退行动之后。”Collins的声音坦率中带有沉思的意味，“我真希望自己那时能多说点什么，来让你感觉好过些。你知道，我忍不住觉得……我对你有责任。”

  
他转过身来直视着Peter——蓝眼睛正对着蓝眼睛。“我现在依然这么觉得。”

  
这句话使Peter心中五味杂陈。

  
“啊。”他这么回答，希望能拖延一些时间。

  
“我猜我不该说起这个。”Collins愣愣地补了一句，“我意思是，你已经成年了，什么什么的。不再是小家伙啦。”

  
“不，”Peter缓慢地说，“我不是了。”

  
Collins咬起下嘴唇。“那个，我很抱歉——”

  
“不，”Peter再次开口，坚定地，“不是这个意思。不用道歉。”

  
卧室里的气温仿佛掉了好几度。

  
就是那个词——“责任”——使Peter浑身一震。上一次Peter是谁的责任的时候，那个人是他哥哥；那时他哥哥还活着。上一次Peter对谁有责任的时候，那个人是George；那时George也还活着。  
他们两个，他都失去了；而这个人——正躺在Peter床上的这个，进入了他的生活。

  
那一天没什么是好好按计划发生的；从战争爆发起就是这样。一九四零年六月那命中注定的一天、Peter登上月光石号时，也是这样。

  
“我差不多该走了。”

  
他身侧的人把腿伸过床沿，翻身坐起

。  
“啊。”Peter再次这么回答。他同时想要Collins留下和离开，而似乎任事情按Collins的计划发展是最容易的。

  
他渴望地、贪婪地看着Collins穿好衣服，牢牢记住这一画面，因为他现在肯定他们不会再见到彼此了。熨好的裤子，整洁的衬衫；Collins用手整理着发型，把金发从脸上拢起。

  
“没关系，你不必起来了，”Collins在Peter开始穿衣服时说，“我可以自己走。”

  
“没事。”Peter立刻说，正因为被裤腿缠住双脚而跌跌撞撞。他认为自己在Collins脸上看到了一个一闪即逝、怅然若失的微笑；但那消失得很快，而现在他们站在了前门处。

  
一阵新鲜的、凛冽的空气溜了进来，而Collins步入了夜色中。

  
“我还会在镇上多呆两天。”他告诉Peter。他的声气里没有什么特别的意味，但Peter能清晰明了地读懂话中的暗示。

  
“好，”他说，“也许我还会再去找你。”

  
Collins朝他笑了一下——那意思是：你能这么说真好，但我不抱什么希望。

  
Peter关上门。他情不自禁地就站在那里，假装Collins会半路改了主意，然后回来按响门铃。

  
当他最终回到楼上，回到他的房间，他的床单闻起来像Collins。Peter小心地躺下，鼻子紧贴着枕头，感受着那气息。他害怕睡着，担心气味会在他醒来前弥散。

  
他不能拥有Collins——不能比这更多了。也许他们最好再也不相见。也许Peter最好在后天放Collins离开。也许最好现在就让一切终结，让Peter见到他的最后一面停留在他步出自己童年的家，在那短暂而令人困惑的亲密接触后。

 * * *

 

清晨，Peter辗转着从梦中醒来，发现Smudge正安安稳稳地趴在他胸口。

  
“噢，真对不起——我说对不起了，天哪！”他嘟囔着，而猫跳开来，并发出气愤的喵喵声。

  
浑身是汗、又心跳如鼓，Peter躺回床上，但那已经没用了——窗外一片明亮，他无论如何也睡不着。他把鼻子压进枕头里，深吸一口气——没有气味。

  
不过昨晚的一切不可能只是一场梦，因为如果它是的话，嗯，Peter现在也不会感觉如此糟糕。如此举棋不定。

  
Collins关于“托付”是怎么说的来着？

  
Peter把自己从床上拽起来，进行他的早晨例务——喂Smudge。那两个茶杯还安坐在厨房的桌子上，内容物都没有被完全喝尽。Peter握住其中一个，想象着Collins对瓷器温暖的触碰。他的头皮因为飞行员的手指拂过发梢的记忆而发麻。

  
五斗柜顶端的照片注视着他。他感觉自己后颈烧了起来，不得不勉力抑制着扭头的冲动。

  
就在此时，天上某朵云轻轻飘走了。一缕阳光溜进厨房，洒在Peter身上。

 * * *

 

他知道旅馆在哪儿——他曾一千次走过它，却没有一次如此腿脚发软。在他走向港口时，海鸥掠过他的头顶，尖啸着——这是Peter关于多塞特最怀念的声音。

  
步道上有一张长椅，正处在一个可以看见旅馆的角度。他坐下来，对终于能从打摆的膝盖中解脱出来感到高兴，虽然那意味着他的神经紧张转移到了另一处——他的胃。他喘不过气来，几乎到了要晕厥的地步。在他坐在这儿、观察并静静等待着的一段时间里，他的呼吸就没有完全平稳过，他的脉搏也从未停止剧烈跳动。

  
韦茅斯才刚刚醒来。

  
终于，一个金头发也踏进了多塞特郡的阳光里。Peter伸出手搭在眼睛上看了看，虽然其实他在哪儿都能认出Collins来。

  
“空军中尉先生！”

  
那颗头扭了过来，寻找着声源。最终，他的眼睛遇上了Peter的，而后者的胃悸动了一下。年长的男人犹豫了一秒，研究着Peter的表情。然后他整个人放松下来。

  
“现在是上尉啦，小家伙。”

  
Peter回应了一声大笑。他从椅子上跳起来快步迎向对面的人，惊飞了海鸥。

  
“早上好。”Collins问候道，嘴角有掩不住的笑意。

  
“没想到会见到我，是吧？”Peter雀跃地说。

  
Collins含含糊糊地耸耸肩。他是没有，但他现在很开心。

  
“现在的海滩还很安静哪。”Peter接着说。

  
Collins回应的声音很温暖。“那么，来带路吧。”

  
然后Peter就这么做了。他领头离开了港口，转向沙滩走去。这里十分开阔，滨海列着好些房屋，不过在海湾的另一头地势升高，渐变为绿色的山丘，庇护着这片海滩。

  
他们一路走到了山背后，此时Collins开口了。

  
“你知道，Peter——”

  
老天，他的名字由飞行员念来是多么动听。

  
“我感觉有些……”Collins单手比划了一下，又叹口气，“有些糟糕，关于昨晚。我不该带着你这样的。”

  
Peter不自觉地轻嗤了一声，引得Collins皱了皱眉。

  
“你没有引诱我，”Peter解释道，“这是我自己的决定，像你一样。”

  
地上的沙间露出些大圆石头，邀请他们坐了下来。

  
“好吧，即使是这样，”Collins接着说，“我还是有点担心……担心那个——”

  
“噢，不是，我明白，”Peter立刻说，“你不是我哥哥。你也不是George。”

  
这些话被Peter说出口后在他们之间回响了很久。

  
“我甚至不想要你成为他们；我从没那样想过。没人能替代他们，而且我……我已经释怀了。”

  
他这么说，而且在过去的七年间第一次真的相信这句话。他回望向正注视着他的Collins，虽然这有些艰难。

  
“有那么一瞬间我确实以为我只是在……试图让自己分心。但我不是。我从没有——呃，我从没有让什么人接近过自己。很久以来。”Peter说，“所以别觉得抱歉。我知道我不后悔。”

  
一个不自觉的笑容浮上Collins的面庞。Peter抓住他的手臂——这碰触使他回想起昨夜，并沉浸其中。

  
“我认为，”Collins说，“你是一个非常勇敢的人，Peter。”

  
“不。”Peter反驳，“只是有些事……需要说出来。”

  
当Collins温暖的手掌覆上他的，他退缩了一下。可那只手保持在那儿了足够长的时间。Peter环顾四周——离他们最近的人还远在广阔的海边呢。他看向Collins。

  
_没关系的。_

  
他凑上前去，靠向Collins肩头。

  
在他的脸颊下，Collins外套的织料感觉起来有些粗糙，但闻起来熟悉而令人沉迷。他头顶轻柔的重感告诉他Collins也把头靠在了Peter头上。

  
这是他从飞机失事中、从海里拉起来的人；唯一一个他救得犹豫的人。当他们共处在这里，他感觉Collins是自己在这个世界上所唯一拥有的。不知为何，他想Collins也一定有同样的感受。

  
Peter很好奇世界上是否还有两个人，在海的另一头，或是在英国的另一海滩上，像他们一样坐着，面朝大海。

  
Collins从外套口袋里掏出一张纸。

  
“这是什么？”

  
“我的住址。”Collins说，“我倒不期望你会一路跋涉去到苏格兰，当然了；不过……”他耸耸肩，假装毫不介怀，但实际上他当然在意，相当在意。Peter感觉胃在下沉。

  
“谢谢。”Peter闷闷地答道，“一等我们回到文明社会我就能——呃，把我的给你。”

  
奇怪的是，在他们再度相见前，Collins也许已经拥有了妻子和家庭，Peter也是——但如果真是这样，Peter也会愉快地接受它。那是另一种托付，但对他来说是件好事。

  
就在这一刻，那场战争对Peter来说，结束了。

 

全文完。


End file.
